kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Pain
Kingdom Hearts: Revelations is a video game set after Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade War and before Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep and stars Eraqus and Xehanort in their younger years as Keyblade apprentices alongside a third female companion named Nexi. =Characters (Cast)= *Xehanort: A teenager from the Destiny Islands who felt trapped in his lonely isolated world. He is eventually found by the keyblade warrior Master Tetsu and his apprentice Eraqus when they become stranded there after being pursued by an enemy on a mission. Xehanort helps them escape and Tetsu decides to bring him with them to the Land of Departure in the hopes to have him become a Keyblade Warrior as he sensed great potential within him. Though the other masters including Yen Sid were skeptical he was accepted and became Tetsu's student alongside Eraqus. Though powerful he is also arrogant and brash, but eventually comes to mellow out with the help of Tetsu and Eraqus. *Eraqus: The first student of Master Tetsu introduced in the story, who is with him on an adventure when they get stranded on the Destiny Islands. He starts out to be very stoic, tightly wound, and almost humorless. With the help of a native of the islands named Xehanort, who was a a year or two Eraqus' senior, they manage to get off the islands. Tetsu deciding to take Xehanort with them to the Land of Departure, and after deliberation with the others masters he is made a Keyblade Warrior. Though they start out as rivals, the two eventually develop a strong friendship. Xehanort helping Eraqus become much more relaxed and easygoing than he used to be. *Nexi *Master Tetsu (Ian McKellen): A wise, good natured, elerly, and kind keyblade warrior who serves as a mentor to Eraqus, Xehanort,and Nexi. *Master Nomur (Laurence Fishburne): A more harsh, no-nonsense, tough-as-nails Keyblade master who is long time acquaintances with Master Tetsu as they had been trained together in the tutelage of Master Yen Sid. He opposses the induction of Xehanort into their order, but is overruled by Yen Sid who allows it to be so. Leading to a growing tension between the two. *Yen Sid: The grandmaster of the order of Keyblade Warriors who seeks to retire from the position soon after the discovery of Xehanort, Master Tetsu taking his place and inheriting the Land of Departure afterward. When Xehanort is brought before him Sid is skeptical as he sensed great power within him but was unsure of his future. After much deliberation he allowed Tetsu to take Xehanort as another apprentice. *Ansem: A young and well meaning scietnist from the world of Radiant Garden, who is interested in the nature of the Heart. He tries to help those suffering around him do to the growing neglect from their king. A man he was formally a student to. *King Nerok (Malcolm McDowell): The king of Radiant Garden who is on shaky terms with the Keyblade order. Though does grow a fascination with Xehanort and steps in to become a father figure to him. He had a tutor as a kid who taught him among everything else about his theories perteaining to how darkness was not a bad thing, and needed to be balanced with light to create true balance, giving him a fancy for studying these universal forces. *DiZ (James Earl Jones): A mysterious being of darkness who appears to be creating spreading darkness through the worlds after what appeared to be a couple of centuries of peace within the worlds. He is eventually revealed to wield a keyblade and appears to be a fanatical believer of the original Dark Keyblade grandmaster known as Chernabog who was believed to have died in battle during the war's final battle. A big mystery surrounds the mystery of who his identity is. *Craxus (Tom Hiddleston): DiZ's Dark Keyblade apprentice, who helps enforce his will across the worlds, and is unique for wielding dual keyblades. *Terra: A young boy who Master Xehanort comes across on his adventure. *Aqua Category:Games